Monty Python and the Fountain of Youth
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: Just something I felt compelled to write. Entually will have all of the Movie Monty Python, not Pirates of the Carribean.
1. Jack Swallow

Monty Python and the Fountain of Youth: Pirates of the Caribbean

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Monty Python or Pirates.

_Note_: I don't know all of the pirates names, so I'll usually just name them after their distinguishing features, i.e. Woody (wooden eye) Yeller (yellow teeth). Cotton is the only guy I know.

Chapter I: Jack in the dinghy

Jack sailed his dingy closer to a galleon. He grabbed up the rope, tied one end into a circle, and tossed it. It didn't even come close to the rail. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the side of the ship.

"Oi!" A head looked out from behind the railing.

"May I come aboard, mate?" The man looked over Jack's Dinghy, and spotted the coconuts Jack had.

"Wanna trade the coconuts?"

"No." Jack said, holding them close.

"Then you can't."

"What if I trade you one coconut?"

"Where'd you get 'em?"

"Well, the sparrow travels south, you know what I mean?"

"Are ye sayin' that coconuts migrate?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering how best to answer. "No. They could be carried, I guess."

"What? A five ounce bird can't lift a one-pound coconut, are you thick?"

"What? I don't care, you sod, let me on!"

"Listen! A sparrow has to flap his wings five times to keep up its own weight, right? Oi! Smith! Can a sparrow carry a coconut?

"Course!"

"Nun-huh, not a European swallow!"

"An African swallow could-"

"Oh, Yeah! An African swallow! Sure-"

"Just one problem. They don't migrate."

"Oh. Oi, where'd that swallow feller go?"

&&&

Less than an unladen swallow's flight away, and sickened by the stupidity of his crew, Barbossa (not to be confused with Barbasol, or Barbarossalas,) decided to educate his crew about witches.

"So boys, let's go over it again now. What will float, beside witches?" Barbossa said, one elbow on the table they'd set up on the poop deck."

"Uh…wood?" Woody said.

"Good!" Barbossa said. "And what is made of wood?"

"Bridges!" Yeller said.

"But can't ye make bridges out of stone?"

The crew gave a collective "Oh, yeah."

"Boats!"

"Good! And what floats besides wood and witches?"

"Uh…ice, no, no…" Barbossa closed his eyes in irritation.

"A duck!" called a certain pirate lord.

Barbossa opened his eyes. "Good! Who said that?"

The crew looked at each other. "Sounded like…jack."

"Boys, Jack is a monkey. He can't talk." (Always the voice of reason.)

"Captain Jack." Woody said, pointing towards the railing. Barbossa stood, dismayed and walked over and looked over the railing. "You!" He snarled, pointing. "You stole the bloody navigation charts, you half-arse-ed scoundrel!"

"Let me aboard and we'll negotiate, savvy?"

Barbossa paused considering. "Very well, ye hand over the charts and we'll talk." He said, holding out the hand.

"You think I'm some kinda dumb animal like that damn parrot?" Jack said.

"Ranh! Shoot him dead! Ranh!" Cotton's Parrot squalled. Barbossa looked at the parrot, then pulled his pistol.

"What'd the bird say!?" Jack cried, pulling his pistol. Then he noticed Barbossa aiming at him and tossed the charts overboard. Barbossa looked at Jack, shocked.

"You stupid idiot! Now the only way we can find the Fountain is the bloody compass!"

"Which I happen to have." Jack added, waving the compass around.

Hector looked to Woody. "Bring him aboard."

As soon as Jack was aboard, Barbossa and his crew surrounded him.

"I tell you what I'm gonna do, Jack. See I have the ship, and the men, to find the Fountain, and the smarts. So we be co-captains until we find the Fountain, and we share the plunder 60 to 40, with me getting the sixty."

"How's about fifty-fifty? And I'll buy you a hat." Barbossa stirred at the hat.

"Agreed." The shook hands, and Barbossa noticed Norrington's sword on Jack's belt. "And a trade of swords."

"Fine. I don't like fancy swords anyway. Too fancy."

And so, the Black Pearl, (and Jack's Dinghy, which had begun to leak, and before long was merely a small crow's nest above the water,) sailed towards its next destination.

Next: the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pirate! (And the return of the infamous Queen Elizabeth. The Pirate First.)


	2. Elizabeth!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Monty Python and the Fountain of Youth

Chapter II: Long Live the Queen! (What the hell are we saying?!)

As the Black Pearl drew inexorably towards its final destination, they found a small island where the co-captains decided to restock on carp, and sloths, and orangutans, and breakfast cereals, and anchovies, and fruit bats, and booze, and well, a lot of things that would take way too much space to type while remaining sane, so for this fan fiction the list has been severely edited.

As the Black pearl drew inexorably towards its final destination, the co-captains decided to restock a bunch of shit on their list so they parked the ship, took the keys, security devices, and remote controls from the rest of the crew and headed ashore on their motorboat that does not exist but was created using CGI.

Jack and Barbossa neared the market place, but stopped when they saw a pair of pirates hacking away at each other. One knight, I mean, err…pirate, wore a green head band, green trousers, and green vest, and a notably pink pair of boxers that hung out of the back of his pants, whilst the other was black, wore black, and generally was a black-hearted soul. The black knight (pirate! I meant Pirate!) finally pulled out a spear gun and shot the green pirate/knight in the head.

Jack and Hector looked at each other, confused by the advanced technology of the spear gun being in the movie or fan fiction, besides their CGI motorboat. (And the vibrating chairs and plasma screen TV in the captain's quarters.) Then they approached the black Pirate. (or is that Knight?)

Jack put a hand to Barbossa's chest. "I'll handle this, mate." He approached the Pirate. "Oi! You fight like a sissy, mate, savvy?" the knight (or pirate) remained silent. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Oi! You want to join the crew of the Black Pearl, mate? Hello?' Jack waved a hand in front of the pirate's blank eyes.

"Well, mate, you've certainly ruined my mood. Come on, Hector." Jack started to move, when the pirate's mouth suddenly opened and a tiny animotronic skull popped out, with light up eyes, and a speaker installed in the Pirate's nether regions said. "None shall pass!"

"What?"

"None shall pass!" Jack looked down at the pirate's crouch and kicked him the groin, then began to jump and clutch his stubbed toe. Jack, enraged, drew his sword.

"Nobody stubs the toe of _Captain!_ Jack! Sparrow!" The Pirate drew his sword and began to fight with Jack, until Jack cut off his non-sword arm.

"How you like that, sissy!"

"'Tis but a scratch!"

"No it's not, I cut off your arm!"

"I've had worse."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, mate." The began again, slashing, blocking, slashing, blah, blah, blah, until Jack removed the pirate's remaining arm.

"Ha! I win." Jack turned to Barbossa. "Said I could handle it." The pirate kicked him in the groin, and Barbossa winced. Jack turned to the pirate. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Have at you!" It kicked Jack again.

"Look, you bastard, you've got no arms left."

"Yes I do!"

"What do you call that!" Jack called, pointing at the knight's severed arms.

"'Tis only flesh wound!"

"What?!" the knight kicked again, and Jack severed the leg.

"Right! I'll do you for that!"

"Would you give up? You can't do anything now except bleed on me, savvy?"

"I'm invincible!"

"You're a loony!" Jack pulled his pistol and shot it. The pirate gave off a flash of sparks, then fell over with a loud and resounding 'Clang!' Barbossa walked over to Jack's side.

"Kids today, I swear." Barbossa said.

&&&

The two captains walked into the market place, (Jack grabbing one of the new 'shopping carts') and bought almost everything they needed, except for Barbossa's hat. As they arrived at a hat stand, they both dropped their jaws at the woman behind their counter, who did the female equivalent, which was a 'whoa, this is, like, totally weird.'

"Elizabeth!" they unisoned, then hid the rum.

"Jack! Captain Barbossa! And…the other Jack." She said, noticing the monkey.

The pirate lords composed themselves and did a nice pair of obviously fake bows of courtesy. "Your majesty." They unisoned again. Then they turned to each other.

"Stop that!" they unisoned again. "Stop that now! Stop talking! I will shoot you! Fine, I'm just gonna stop talking!"

"Please do. What are you doing here?"

"Seeking the Fountain of Youth!" They Unisoned again, then glared at each other.

"It's just a legend."

"Ah! No, actually, because my compass points at it, which means it exists. It is…" Jack pulled out his compass, which, being in Elizabeth's presence, and in Jack's hand, began to spin between the direction of the Fountain, and her. Jack stared, wide eyed, at the compass. He looked at Elizabeth.

"Do you want t live forever with Will? Is that want you want most?" Jack asked.

"Of Course!" she said. Jack began his whole 'corrupting Elizabeth to the dark side,' routine.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to do that, most in the world. You need priorities, otherwise, you wind up making a mess of things, savvy? So, -"

"Is the compass spinning again?" she accused.

"Of course not! I just want you on the crew, would make me feel a lot better."

"I married, Jack."

"By whom were you married?"

"Me!" Barbossa cried.

"Ah. Well, you see, Barbossa was not captain of the ship at that time, so I'm afraid to report that the marri-age isn't valid."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up like twin furnaces. "What?!" she snarled.

"Well, technically, he was, but you were the highest rank aboard, so…"

"So we're married, unless you want to get shot." Elizabeth growled. "But, if only to see Will, I'll come with you."

"Ah, thank you." He looked down at the compass, which had stopped spinning. He closed it and returned it to his belt.

&&&

As they left the small island, Sparrow and Barbossa looked over the chest that held William Turner's heart. Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water.

Next: A pissed off William Turner!


	3. The French Pirates

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter III: William Turner

"I'd say it has animotronic whatever in it." Jack said, doting over the Dead Man's chest.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!"

"Oh crap!" the co-captains chorused. They, along with Mrs. Turner, who looked like a girl in a clothes store, ran to the side. Sure Enough, the ship of the damned had surfaced.

"There'll be no living with her after this." The captains chorused, then looked at Elizabeth.

Will Turner was suddenly aboard the ship. He wrapped Elizabeth in his arms from behind, startling her. Barbossa and Jack looked at each other.

"Hey! You two look okay together, when you're not trying to kill each other." The captains looked at Will like he was a loon, then back at each other.

"So what are you two loonies doing out here?"

"Nothing!" Barbossa said.

"Actually, we're searching for the Fountain of Youth." Raghetti said. "And I don't appreciate the Author calling me Yeller." Oh, get over it, you sod. "No! Pintel and me have had enough of you! Mutiny!" The author, enraged by Raghetti's back talking, suddenly wrote them directly into the next scene.

"The Fountain of Youth? Jack, it's a leg-"

"It exists." Elizabeth said.

"Well, as long as it's an adventure, I'll join you." Will said. The Co-captains looked at Each other in misery.

"Who is commodore?" Barbossa asked.

"Nobody!" Jack said.

And so, the twin ships sailed closer to the Island of Aqua de Vida, which leads us into scene twenty-four, which is about four or five swallow's flight away, unless it's the African swallow, in which case it would be only two or three. And that depends on if they're unladen or not. Anyway, scene twenty four is a lovely little scene between the captains and the mysterious crazy man, played like a charm by Sean Connery.

"Ye who crossh the bridge of death musht anshar the bridge keeper three questionsh, may the other shide he she." (say it, it'll make more sense.)

Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa sat there, in full pirate regalia, listening to the renowned actor regale them about Monty Python and the Holy Grail, while Will Turner sat there with a hand in his face.

"What happens next?!" Jack said eagerly. Sean Connery began to laugh maniacally and disappear, leaving the three captains staring at the wall of a tent.

"That was rude." Jack said.

"Oh shut up." Barbossa growled.

"This is a complete waste of time." Will said. The trio walked out of the house.

"Oi! Seek you the bridge of death?" said a man in robes.

"Aye!"

"You must first gain the favor of the Pirates who say ni!"

"Who are the pirates who say ni!?"

"I don't know, go ask the pirates up on that hill!" The Beggar said, pointing to the fort. The trio hiked up to the fort.

"Oi!" Jack called.

"What do you want, English fu-fu heads!" called a pirate from the wall.

"We seek the Pirates who say Ni!"

"I don't know no pirates, English poop-pooh brains!"

"You're English, aren't you?"

"I'm a French! Why to you think I have this outrrrageous accent, eh?"

"What are you doing in English waters?"

"Mind your own business!"

"This is asinine." Will said, rubbing his temples.

"Oi! Just tell me a direction, and we'll go!"

"I don't wanna talk to you no more, English Brain-dead peoples! Go away, or I shall taunt you a second time! You're mother was a hamster, and you're father smelled of elderberries! I blow my nose in your general direction!"

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Iv you don't go away, I'm gonna shoot at you wit ma big cow catapult!"

"Look, you French unich, We're seeking the Fountain of Youth!"

"We already got one!" the French pirate said. He looked to his friends, who were hiding behind the wall. "I told them we already got one!" the others began to snigger.

"What?"

"Go away! I'll poot a restraining orda on you, English arse-face-eh!"

"Look, you bas-"

"You asked for it!" he looked to his friends. "Go get Elizabetsa!" They rushed off. "Now English fu-fu-floppies, I shall shoot a cow on you wit ma big cow catapult! Fire!" A giant Cow was shot into the air!

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the pirate captains cried, and ran away.

&&&

Out on the ocean, a documentary was being filmed.

"Jack Sparrow, utterly humiliated by the taunting of the French, decided to blow their ship out of the bay, using the Black Pearl's heavy cannons to sink the ship to the bottom of the Ocean." Behind the narrator, a ship appeared out of the mist, and fired its cannon at the camera. The whole ship blew apart.

&&&

"You are the biggest loony I've ever seen!! We could've been killed!" Will yelled in Jack's ear. "Not you. Lucky bastard."

"How we be getting into the fort?" Barbossa asked, Jack, enraged.

"Uh, I've got an idea." Pintel said, raising his hand.

Next: the Trojan rabbit, and the Knights (pirates) who say ni!


	4. The Pirates of Ni!

_Chapter 4 (part 1 of 2): The Trojan Rabbit_

Pintel and Raghetti pulled the huge wooden rabbit up to the heavy oak doors of the French fort, then ran away before they had a cow shot at them with the big cow catapult. The French noticed the sudden addition of a large wooden rabbit to the castle's front yard, and immediately ran out to drag the rabbit in.

"Now give the rest of the plan." Jack said.

"Well, now you, Barbossa, and Unichy over there," Raghetti started, pointing at Will. (Yep, you knew I'd call him Unichy sooner or later, or it wouldn't be pirates in the Caribbean. Pintel: But it's called Monty Python and the Fountain of Youth! #Bang!# Anymore questions? Raghetti: uh… Bang!# Thought not.) "Jump out of the rabbit, catching the French completely unarmed."

"We jump out of the rabbit?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Barbossa rolled his eyes and started for his pistol.

Jack kicked Raghetti in the balls. "You idiot… person! You didn't tell us to get in the rabbit in the first place! God, Barbossa, go ahead and kill him."

"twould be me pleasure, captain." He aimed at Raghetti, who flinched. Barbossa pulled the trigger, and gun let loose…(insert tense moment here where the reader sits at the edge of his seat, grinning that the bald moron finally dies…) a spark.

"Damn! Wet powder, still." Barbossa said, and began to brush up his beloved dragoon. (Yeah, okay, dragoons were actually long rifles, but considering Hector is Spanish, and his pistol is freakishly long, I decided it would be a textbook example of a dragoon. So I'm improvisational. So sue me. Although not only would you lose, I also happen to have a freakishly long sword that I like to keep freakishly sharp, and I'm freakishly easily angered. We're talking Masamune-long and laser sharp, okay?)

"Wait! If we build a giant wooden badge-"

"Oh shut up!" Jack cried. "C'mon, Will, maybe we can donate his lungs to charity. Oh! Or he can trade you spots."

"No thanks." Will said, rubbing his scar nervously. (Don't ask me why, He just did!)

_Chapter 4 (part 2 of 2): The Pirates who say Ni!_

Jack and Barbossa went ashore, via the CGI motorboat, looking for the infamous Pirates who say Ni!

"You Know, I once cheated you at poker." Jack said. Barbossa glared at him.

"What? I was in a g-string, what'd you expect?" Barbossa's glare became a mortified look or terror.

"How drunk was I?"

"Drunk enough."

Barbossa's eyes widened even more.

"Freeze, perverts!" Said an unnaturally high male voice. Both captains froze and put their hands in the air. "Turn 'round!" they did to see a large group of pirates with long horns mounted on their hats, lead by a giant of a man. Well, actually he was a very short man standing on a very tall ladder, but we don't need to go there, do we? No.

"Who are we?" Jack asked.

"We are the pirates who say Ni! Ni!"

"No! No Ni! Bad pirate who says Ni!" Jack said scolding.

"Ni!" the co-captains writhed in imaginary pain.

"Please, stop, in the name of Calypso, ye Pirates who say New!" Barbossa cried.

"No, It's Ni! Like knee, but cut short." The Lead Knight (I mean, ugh, Pirate!) of Ni.

"Ni?" Barbossa copied.

"Yes, 'tis a good Ni!" The Lead Pirate said.

"Well, uh, pirate who says Ni, we need some help-" Jack started.

"Ni!" the group chorused. "Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni!" Jack and Barbossa fell to their knees, holding their ears, imagining the tremendous pain. Would you two stop that? Get up, you're embarrassing me! The lead pirate silenced the group with a wave of his hand.

"We are the defenders of Justice, Porno, Contraband, and don't ask what's contraband, and keepers of the sacred words: Ni, Pang, Ka-pow, woo-bomb, and rrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkk!"

"Those who hear them seldom live to tell the tale!" Jack said. "Unless you're Jackie Chan, Batman, Superman, the Terminator, or James Bond."

"What about predator?" Barbossa asked.

"Oh, yeah. And you can't forget Vincent Valentine either."

"Oh! Oh! Spiderman!"

"Wolverine." (I hope these guys quit, I'm running out of superheroes already!)

"Green Lantern!"

"Huh. Well, he's more of a space cop, so I don't think he'd block many bullets. Who do you think is your favorite Green Lantern?"

"Well, I liked Ryan, but Hal was probably cooler."

"Eh, maybe as Ion. Ryan's costume is cooler though." (For those who want to know, Ion is like the Green Lantern version of S.W.A.T.)

"Excuse me!" the Pirate who says Ni shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." Jack said. 'Were you saying something?"

"I should think so! Ni! Ni! Ni!"

"Oh, would you stop, it does almost nothing, savvy?"

"Ah! Don't say that word!"

"What? What word?"

"Being a knight who says Ni, I cannot say the word, least to say that the word is one which we the knights who say Ni hate the most!"

"How can I not say it if you won't tell me it?"

"Ah! You said it twice! Ah! I said it! I did it again! AHHHH!"

"Let's go. They're useless."

"Wait! If you seek the Fountain of Youth, you must perform a task for the Knights who say Ni!"

"Name yer terms.'

"You must get us…pause, pause, pause, A shrubbery!"

"Huh?"

"Then you must cut down the tallest mast with…pause, pause, pause, a herring!"

"Screw it! It is impossible! It can't be done in a million years, Nor will I demean myself by doing it!" captain Jack continued making comments with the word which cannot be said by the Knights who say ni, the Pirates of ni fell down, dying. "C'mon Hector." The Co-captains walked away.

Next: pause…pause, pause, pause, The Return of Sean Connery! And the Religion of Blah! (yes, Blah, ye whom has little faith in the blah! Note: the religion of blah is legally not a religion.)


	5. The Religion of Blah!

Monty Python and the fountain of Youth

I don't own.

Chapter 5: the Religion of Blah!

Jack and Barbossa stopped when they saw several monks chanting 'blah, blah, blah, oh glory of blah,' and sniffing highlighters. They approached the most decorated.

"Oi!"

"Stop!" he cried, holding up hand, startling Jack and Hector, who jumped backwards with girly screams. The monk turned to the co-captains, then put on his wire-frame glasses. "I am the High Priest of blah. Know that my blah is the greatest of all blahs, and no blah, nor smite, nor pirate, can match it. Now, what seeketh you?"

Jack and Hector glanced at each other.

"You have a name?"

"There are some who call me…Bill."

"Hi Bill!" Jack said, smiling and giving him a wave.

"Hi fruit." Bill said mockingly, smiling and waving. Jack ignored the comment.

"We seek the Fountain of Youth, know anything about it?"

"Hmm…" Bill made a show of stroking his chin, "The Fountain of Youth. Seek you the bridge of most horrible nastiness, Which lies over the set of Episode III lava scene. Now in theatres." Bill said in rapid-fire geek talk.

"Thanks very much."

"But!" Bill descended into crappy Irish accent mode. "If ye favor yeself men of valor, know that a horrible nashty, most cuddly little beasht ye ever did she, guards the entrance to the cave which liesh beyond! The bones of fifty full men, and various legionsh of inshects, lie 'bout it'sh lair!"

"How would we defeat that?" Jack asked Barbossa, who shrugged.

"Bill also puzzles this. Oh! The golden hand grenade! 'tis one of the holy grails of pirate lore, carried last by Captain Teague Sparrow! Have that and you have the ultimate weapon! Go, go and fetch his aid, then precede to the bridge, I shall meet you at the cave." Bill and his entourage walked away.

"Bye Bill!"

"Ah, shut up, you fruity!" Bill called back, with out looking over his shoulder.

&&&

The Black Pearl sailed, and retrieved Teague Sparrow, who took with him, Morgan and Bartholomew, the carriers of the codex, and the dog with the keys with a natch for disappearing and reappearing that disturbed Jack and Hector.

The next thing Jack knew, they were at the bridge of horrible nastiness. (I screwed the order up, but I want to screw it up, to separate it somewhat from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.) Jack led the skeleton party, which included Teague, Jack, Hector, Raghetti, Pintel, Will, and Elizabeth.

"Listen,' Barbossa started, "Soon as you answer the five questions-"

"Three." Will corrected.

"Three questions, you may cross the bridge of horrible nastiness."

"And if you get one wrong?" Elisabeth asked.

"You are cast into the gorge of eternal ikkiness."

"Oh. Who goes first?" Pintel asked.

"Jack!" Barbossa cried.

"What?" Jack cried back.

They pushed him forward into the bridge keeper.

"Oi! You're Sean Connery! And the guy from scene twenty-four!"

"Shtop! He who crosh the bridge of death musht anshar me theshe questions three, may the other shide he she." Sean Connery sat there, nodding and grinning.

Jack smiled and waved him on.

Sean kept on nodding and grinning.

"Ask me the questions, mate."

"Oh, yesh, the questionsh. What ish your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What ish your quesht?"

"To find the Fountain of Youth."

"What…ish your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Is that your final anshar?"

"Yes."

"You may pash."

"Oh. Thanks."

Barbossa ran to the bridge keeper.

"Shtop! He who crossh the bridge of Death musht ansher me these questionsh three, may the other shide he she."

"Ask me the bloody questions."

"What ish your name?"

"Hector Barbossa."

"What ish your quesht?"

"To find the Holy grail!"

"What…ish the capitol of Asyria?"

"Syria."

Sean's mouth dropped. "You knew that?"

"I'm from the Caspian sea, what do you expect?"

Barbossa walked past Connery.

Pintel looked at his companions. "That's easy!"

He rushed to the bridge keeper.

"What ish your name?"

"Pintel."

"What ish your quesht?"

"To find the Holy grail."

"Wrong movie, punk!" Pintel was suddenly shot upwards, and bounced off the ground like it was a trampoline, instead of falling into the gorge.

"Dammit!" Connery called.

Will approached him.

"What ish your name?"

"Will Turner."

"What'sh your quesht?"

"To get my heart back in its actual body."

"What'sh the fun in that?"

"That's a trick question!"

"What?" Connery was suddenly thrown into the gorge of eternal ikkiness.

Sean Connery suddenly jumped back.

"Shtop, bonus queshtion! What…it the flight speed of an un-laden swallow?"

"African or European swallow?"

"I don't know that!" Sean suddenly fell through a hole in the set.

"How do you know so much about swallows?" Elisabeth asked.

"Well, you need to know these things at sea." Will replied.

"Ohhhhhhh."

Next: the cave of the horrible, nasty, most cuddly beast you ever did see!


End file.
